Bizon Gerafil
later known as , is the main antagonist of the series, allied under the Zogilia Republic. He is a First Lieutenant, Junior Grade-ranked pilot and Second in Command of the Trident's Valiancer Unit. After the timeline was altered, he went by the name Evgeni Kedar and became Chairman of the Provisional Supreme Council, and later Zogilia's leader, after a coup d'etat in Zogilia's government. Background Nothing particularly is known about Bizon's past, other than his allegiance to the Zogilia Republic. He knew Hina since they were children because he had lived next door to her and also enrolled in the same academy as Hina, and soon developed feelings for her as well. Personality Bizon is usually a calm, confident, and loyal individual. He, along with his Valiancer unit, are fully devoted to the Zogilia Republic and its cause. Towards his companions, he has shown genuine care for their well-being and sacrifices. Additionally, despite his rank, he is not above the chain of command, as he does what he is told. Nevertheless, he is also not so close-minded when it comes to decisions he disagrees with. When in battle, however, Bizon becomes very arrogant in his and his teams abilities. Towards his enemies, he has no problem insulting or attacking them directly. With a tactical mind, he also leads his team directly into battle, without any worry for the opposition's ability. Because he is a childhood friend of Hina he is determined to take down the white Coupling Valiancer for all the problems it caused to her. Upon recognizing Aoba as the pilot of the new-type he absolutely wanted to kill him, he even brushed away Hina because she would not move from his range. He is extremely annoyed not to be able to kill Aoba when the occasion came twice . He shows he is very protective to Hina, especially when Aoba is concerned. It is revealed he loves her. His hatred for Aoba becomes obsessive as Hina shows interest in him. After Bizon changed his name and became chairman, his personality became very crazed and vengeful; he is willing to sacrifice anyone and anybody to get his revenge. He was even willing to commit suicide and destroy the Earth to get his revenge. Aoba mentions Bizon was also very prideful; all his actions were to protect his ego and pride. Appearance Bizon_Pilot_Suit.png|Bizon wearing his pilot suit. BizonCouplingSuit.jpg|Bizon wearing his Coupling suit. FutureBizon.png|Bizon in the future, now calling himself Evgeni Kedar. EvgeniPilotSuit.png|Evgeni in his Stand Alone Mode Coupling suit. Bizon has a relatively average height for a man his age, with white hair, and has yellow-colored eyes. The left side of his face has a long strip of his hair running down along it. Bizon's personality is further emphasized by his generally stoic and serious expression, along with his relaxed voice. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very intense look. While in battle, Bizon wears a teal-colored suit that is normally worn by Valiancer pilots of the Zogilia Republic. When wearing his Coupling outfit, he is hidden completely except for his eyes. The suit is a black variation of Zogilia's pilot suit. As Zogilia's leader, his hair is gray and longer, the lower part of his face is hidden by a mask, and he is in wheelchair. He still has his Coupling outfit's helmet as a keepsake. His new Stand Alone Mode Coupling suit is a bulkier and purple version of his original Coupling outfit. Abilities Bizon is a highly talented pilot, evidenced from his ability to combat and outmaneuver pilots like Lee Conrad and Dio Junyou Weinberg. To couple with his piloting capabilities, Bizon also possesses a tactical mind that makes him more than suitable to lead the Trident's Valiancer Unit into battle; even a mission as important as capturing a newly designed Valiancer to aid in Zogilia's war efforts in its entirety. Nebiros For the main article, visit Nebiros. Bizon is the pilot of the Valiancer, the Nebiros. In appearance, it is purple in color and has a skinnier frame opposed to other Valiancers. The Nebiros' design also make it both fast and agile, fitting Bizon's style of combat. Nergal For the main article, visit Nergal. Bizon later became the pilot of one of Zogilia's first Coupling Valiancers, the Nergal. It is a large and bulky purple and yellow Valiancer, that bears a slight resemblance to the Nebiros. Karkinos After he overthrew the Zogilia government, he commissioned Doctor Hahn to make him a "masterpiece". The result was a extremely large and bulky Coupling machine that could only work in Stand Alone Mode. Additionally this emitted a jamming signal to other Coupling Valiancers. While bulkier than other Valiancers, it had high mobility and several weapons at it's disposal. Plot Leading the way to capture the two new Valiancer models, the Luxon and Bradyon, Bizon and his team, found themselves in an all out battle against their enemy. Upon closing in on the Bradyon, a new pilot Aoba Watase came to its aid. Bizon and his unit were then successfully fended off when Dio, and the newly entered Aoba, coupled and doubled their abilities. The performance of the two Bizon's unit to retreat in failure. After returning to the mothership, the Trident, Bizon and his comrades were addressed and reassured by Lieutenant Colonel Alfred Gallant that it isn't too late to capture the new Valiancers and destroy their enemy once and for all. For the second phase of the battle, Bizon's unit came with a plan at hand. Successfully executing their strategy, they created a rouse of retreat while Alfred's Alsiel attacked the Cygnus with a Valiancer-specific nector cannon. In the spur of things, Bizon and his comrades return to the battlefield, once again fending off the enemy. However, with Aoba's return to fight and Hina Ryazan defeat, the mission was abandoned; again ending in failure. Having believed that Aoba attempted to capture Hina, Bizon immediately rescued her from any supposed harm. With a second defeat, his unit again returned to the Trident for further orders. He was worried as Hina had fallen down due to a storm. He was not happy when he was told not to search for her. They eventually searched for her. He received Hina's SOS signal and went to fetch her . He wanted to know how Hina had sent the signal because Fortuna's cockpit was filled with water. She told him she used the new-type but that as she was unarmed she could not risk staying close to it and had to hide. He told her she should tell it to Gallant but avoid O'Keefe because she would not be comprehensive at all. He was surprised when O'Keefe decided to come with them for the battle. During the battle, he took the opportunity to attack Luxon, while Gallant and O'Keefe stopped Bradyon from interfering. However Aoba shot one of the missile and he was swayed away. He glared at the new types when they successfully repelled their attack before retreating . He went to find Hina after her father died and found her with Aoba who he recognized as the Luxon pilot. It caused him to wonder if she was a traitor and told her they were her comrads. He cut short to Aoba's protest. He took aside Hina so he could shoot Aoba but Dio arrived before he could do so, and shot his weapon. Bizon took Hina and they escaped into Bradyon and Luxon. They realized they were followed by two coupling Valiancers. Bizon was furious when Aoba called Hina and attacked him, telling him he should die there. Dio came into the rescue but their brawl was stopped by an anomaly within the two older Valiancers. Alfred Gallant told him to retreat, in order to complete the mission but still looked furious not to be able to engage into a fight . He attended Viktor Ryazan's funerals. He then talked to Hina about her loyalty to Zogilia and her possible betrayal due to her interaction with Aoba. He was furious that she believed what Aoba had told her, about time travelling, and surprised when she revealed she was not Viktor Ryazan's daughter but an adopted war orphan. He stole a kiss from Hina but she proved more attached to Aoba. He was chosen to be the Coupling pilot by Wilhelm Hahn who told him he was not really compatible so that he might have trouble adjusting the system. To be partnered with Hina, he underwent a painful process, and bonded him to a Coupling Suit. He hugged her before they flew into battle. He also seemed to notice that Hina was not her usual self . Bizon is the mysterious Valiancer pilot who had attempted to kill Aoba . He was in the middle of combat when a mysterious vortex appeared over the battlefield. All forces retreated but he was unable to escape, because his Valiancer was damaged, and was sucked in. He ended up in 2014, and then set off to kill Aoba. He easily tracked Aoba down to his school, and attempted to kill him. He was however interrupted by Hina's interference and eventually was defeated when his Valiancer was damaged from a shot from Hina's Valiancer. Afterwards he activated a self-destruct to kill Hina and Aoba. Instead Hina went through the time vortex with Aoba, dragging him and his Valiancer along with them. He supposedly died when his Valiancer was destroyed within the vortex. He fought the Cygnus and nearly destroyed the ship while coupled with Hina, but he was stopped by the timely arrival of Dio and Aoba. He was enraged when Hahn told him they were new coupling Valiancers but surely had the same pilots, at this point he remembered Aoba with deep hatred. He fought the Valiancers but experienced pain when Hina, freed of her brainwashing, remembered Aoba which caused a forced decoupling. Seeing Aoba, taking her away, he followed and took her from him. He tried to couple with her but she refused, coupling with the latter. Distraught, he watched as this created a strange reaction. When the Gorgon was fired and hit the resulting shield of the two Valiancers, it created the time tunnel. He was sucked in and Hina was about to follow him in when Aoba stopped her. With Dio, Aoba destroyed his Valiancer, so he would never be able to kill Aoba in the past . However, Bizon survived the explosion of his Valiancer, and ended up travelling back in time once again. Using his knowledge of Nectoribium and the history of the world from the futureBuddy Complex: Coupling in Battlefield, he rose through the ranks in Zogilia under the alias Evgeni Kedar, eventually taking over the Adminburo and launching a coup d'etat, installing himself as the new leader of Zogilia. After activating the Gorgon satellite, his Valiancer explodes from all the damage it had sustained. Relationships Hina Yumihara - They knew each other since they were children. He was extremely worried when the Fortuna was damaged by Luxon. He was angry when she was jailed due to the fact she seemed to know the pilot. When Hina suffered from being unable to shoot down the Luxon, he swore to take it down himself. He is very protective of Hina and was distraught when he found her talking with Aoba, telling her Zogilia was her country, and that she would not let him shoot Aoba. Later, when Aoba tries to communicate with her, he got furious and tackled him. He actually had developed romantic feelings for Hina, and even forced a kiss on her, which she rejected, as she saw him as a brother figure. Aoba Watase - Although they did not meet face to face (chronologically) until episode 11, due to the problems Aoba caused to Hina as the pilot of the Luxon, he developed a deep hatred for him. To protect Hina, he would gladly kill Aoba, as shown when he attempted to kill him in broad daylight in the past. His vendetta against Aoba is mostly personal, as most of the problems he has with Hina is caused by Aoba. His hatred appears to be obsessive, as it continued for almost 70 years. Even as an old incapacitated man, he shows he has not forgotten his enemy, or his desire for revenge. Trivia *It is possible that Wilhelm Hahn's Coupling System may have caused psychological issues, or worsened those he had developed because of Aoba. Even Lasha wondered about his state of mind during the battle in Alaska. Even Alfried Gallant seemed to realize something was wrong, probably because of his crazed obsession with killing Aoba. **Considering what Hahn did to Hina to force her to become a Coupler, and how his system works, he would not have cared for such side effects, and would have went with the procedure regardless. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lieutenant, Junior Grade